Vampire
Vampire is a playable character in LEGO Worlds. Not to be confused with Lord Vampyre's Bride. Description From Brickipedia The vampire has unprinted black legs. His torso is black, and printed with a black jacket, a dark red vest and bow tie, a white waistcoat, and a gold pendant. His arms are black, and he has white hands. He wears a tattered and edged black cape. His face is white, and he has a mouth with white teeth in it. His eyes are red with white dots in them, and are surrounded by circles of grey. He has large black eyebrows with a small crease between them. He has slicked back black hair. He comes with a black bat as his accessory. Additionally to the above, the Vampire's eyes glow in the dark. The Vampire has many unique animations: He hovers instead of walking, folds his cloak around himself when not moving, and does a double swoop through the air when jumping or attacking. When swimming, he floats on his back and kicks along merrily. He can also transform into a small black Bat, which can fly, then transform back again. Background From Lego.com “I’m supposed to drink WHAT?!” The Vampire may be a 200-year-old creature of nightmare and legend, but that doesn’t mean that he has to be uncivilized. He likes to read comic books with his pet bat, take long walks by the seaside (after sunset, of course), and throw huge parties in his big stone castle. He’s not a big fan of the more traditional vampire activities (though he has to admit that the flying is pretty cool), and much prefers a fruit smoothie to the classic beverage of choice. The local villagers might have been a little spooked at first, but now they’re very excited to have a friendly vampire in town! Notes * The Vampire regenerates health. Every few seconds, the Vampire will gain back another Heart until health is full. This effect occurs even if the player has taken the form of the Vampire. * The Vampire is one of the rare characters with a transform ability: He can change into a Bat! To activate, you must click the transformation button on the left side of the screen (or press the appropriate button). If you do not see the icon, you may need to re-select the Vampire character from the Character Customization menu. * Once transformed into a Bat, the player can fly (press space twice to take to the air). To transform back into the Vampire, the Bat must land on some surface. While flying, holding the down button too long will cause the bat to dive (as though skydiving). * Bats cannot drive Vehicles or ride other Creatures or open Item Chests. They can swim on the surface of water, but cannot dive underwater. While in Bat-form, the Vampire does not regenerate. * Although very similar to, this is not the same character as Lord Vampyre. * There is an achievement for putting the Vampire next to Lord Vampyre's Bride in the Monster Castle in Monster Town. The best way to do this is to put them both in the lab beneath the castle. * Unlocking the Vampire is a complex process, requiring not only completing a series of Quests just to get him to spawn, but then he must be defeated AND traded a Red Magic Potion (may not need to trade him the potion to collect him) Gallery Vampire_flight.jpg|Blah! Blah-Blah! Vampire_land.jpg|I do NOT say that! Vampireposing.jpg Bat-IamtheNight.jpg|I am the Night! Category:Characters Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Transforming Characters Category:Regenerating Characters Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Characters